Ruki's Bad Day
by Sakura Li 2
Summary: Ruki wakes up in the morning and her mom gives her a present...


Ruki's Bad Day  
  
"Ruki, time to wake up!" Ruki's mom said.  
"Mmm... mom?"  
"Yes Ruki honey?"  
"What time is it?" Ruki asked.  
"7:00"  
"Mom, it's Saturday. I'm not moving unless the house is on fire."  
"Ruki, just get up! I have a surprise for you!"  
"What is it?"  
"Photographers are coming down to our house for a photo shoot!"  
"So?" Ruki didn't see what the big deal was.  
"Get dressed!"  
"*Sigh* Okay..." Ruki got dressed then went to the living room.  
"Oh! There she is!!!" A man said.  
"Huh? Who are you?"  
"I'm the photographer your mom hired!"  
"So? What do I have to do with it?" Ruki wondered.  
"Your mom wanted some pictures of you taken as well. The company wants your pictures too so I'm here to take em! Okay! Pout!"  
"No."  
"Um... oh well! *takes picture* Smile!"  
"No."  
"Whatever... *takes picture* pose for the camera!"  
"No."  
"Uh... okay *takes picture*"  
"Wait! Ruki, I almost forgot! I have a surprise for you... ta da!" Ruki's mom said.  
"A bag?"  
"Open it!"  
"A clear strap bra?!" Ruki was exasperated.  
"Yep!"  
"Gahh!!!! A pink dress?!"  
"You'd look so pretty!" Ruki's mom was drifting off to her own dream world.  
"A pink cardigan?"  
"To go with the dress!"  
"Pink ribbons?"  
"For your hair!"  
"Pink nail polish?"  
"Pretty isn't it?" Ruki's mom asked.  
"Pink lipstick?"  
"Yep!"  
"Pink eye shadow?"  
"Nice shade isn't it?"  
"Pink shoes?"  
"So pretty!" Ruki's mom was now completely in her dream world.  
"Who am I? Barbie?" Ruki asked.  
"Go try the clothes on."  
"Why?"  
"For the photo shoot!"  
"No."  
"But... then they won't take pictures of you!"  
"That's a bad thing?" Ruki was frustrated.  
"Just try them on!"  
"Okay, spill! What are you punishing me for?"  
"Oh nothing! I just want to see how you would look!"  
"But-"  
"No buts! The most valuable thing a girl can have is fashion! So go change."  
"Fine!" Ruki agreed reluctantly. She went into the bathroom, changed and came out. Ruki was wearing a black tank top with a pink cardigan on top, a pink mid-thigh skirt and pink platform sandals.  
"I feel like someone dumped strawberry ice-cream all over me." Ruki described.  
"Oh you look beautiful!" Ruki's thought her daughter looked beautiful.  
"Lovely! The girl has very nice legs! *takes pictures*"  
Pervert Ruki thought.  
"Why don't we do up your hair?" Ruki's mom inquired.  
"No."  
"Come on! This is Antonio, he will do your hair for you!"  
"Hmm... I know just the style!" Antonio said.  
"I don't like the sound of that..." Ruki was put in a chair while Antonio worked on her hair.  
"Ta da!" Antonio said after he was done.  
"Now I really feel like Barbie." Ruki said after she looked in the mirror. Antonio had bleached her hair blonde, tied her hair to either sides of her head with the pink ribbons and curled it. The photo shoot continued.  
  
Three hours later:  
"Great doing business with you!" The photographer left.  
"Great! See you at our next shoot!" Ruki's mom called.  
"Mom..."  
"Yes honey?"  
"Can I change back into my t-shirt and jeans now?"  
"That's impossible now. The colours in your clothes were getting dull so I decided to get it all re-made with brighter colours!"  
"What?! You mean I have to wear this froufrou pink stuff all day?!" Ruki was vexed.  
"Great coincidence huh?"  
"Great! Why don't you just kill me now? I'm going to my room, don't come in cause I want to be alone!" Ruki went into her room and was about to lay down and rest when she sensed a digimon (AN: someone tell me how she knows there is a digimon around cause I don't know so until I find out I'm gonna say she senses it) "I guess I have to leave now. But I don't want to go out in public looking like this! But... I guess I don't have a choice."  
  
"Digi-modify! Speed activate!" Takato yelled.  
"Ahhh!!!!" Guilamon screamed.  
"Oh no! Guilamon!"  
"Diamond star!"  
"Huh? Renimon!" Lee acquired.  
"Hey Ruki! Huh? What happened to your hair?!" Takato wondered.  
"And everything else..." Lee continued.  
"Laugh and I'll beat you into a bloody pulp and kick your asses to Hades!"  
"I don't think it looks that bad..." Takato tried to talk to Ruki.  
"Shut up goggle-head!"  
"Okay... but I'm serious-"  
"Did you hear what I said? Shut up!" Ruki was mad.  
"Uh... you guys..." Lee tried to break up the argument. "...hello? *Ruki and Takato continue fighting* Rampaging monster levelling the city *Ruki and Takato continue to fight* This is hopeless." Lee went dot-eyed then sweat-dropped. "Terriermon... I guess it's up to you."  
"Right!" Terriermon agreed.  
"Digi- modify! Snimon twin sickles activate!"  
"Hyah!"   
"It worked! Now to put out the bigger fire." Lee said turning to Takato and Ruki.  
"You're just a stupid goggle-brain!" Ruki insulted Takato.  
"Hey! Take that back! I only complimented you!" Takato retorted.  
"Then keep your compliments to yourself!" Ruki screamed back.  
"Hey guys... *continue to fight* guys... *continue to fight*" Lee has that anime stress mark. "RUKI!!!!!!! Put that down. Now let's all go to the park and calm down."  
  
In the park:  
"Well... are we all calm?"  
"Yeah." Takato answered.  
"I guess..." Ruki replied.  
"Good." Lee looks at the big town clock. "Wow! Noon already."  
"I better be getting home..." Ruki said.  
"Why don't you guys come to my place for lunch? We can have some stuff from my bakery!" Takato suggested.  
"Sure." Lee agreed.  
"I suppose."  
"Great! Come on, let's go! This way!" Takato led the way to his house while Lee and Ruki followed.  
  
At Takato's house:  
"Mom! I'm home!" Takato yelled.  
"Takato, is that you?"  
"Yep! And I brought some friends over for lunch!"  
"Can I meet them?" Takato's dad asked.  
"Honey!"  
"What?"  
"Don't be rude! Takato will introduce them when he wants to!"  
"Okay..."  
  
One hour later:  
"Thanks for the lunch! I have to go home and watch my sister cause my mom wants to go shopping today." Lee stated.  
"Okay! See you at school!" Takato replied.  
"Whatever." Ruki said walking off.  
At Ruki's house:  
"Mom! I'm home!"  
"Great Ruki! Guess what!"  
"What?"  
"We're going to the new mall! Isn't that exiting?"  
"It's gonna be a long afternoon." Ruki said to herself.  
  
THE END  



End file.
